Amanda Waller (Prime Earth)
| CurrentAlias = Amanda Waller | Aliases = The Wall, White Queen | Identity = Public | Alignment = Neutral | Affiliation = Task Force X, Task Force XL, Suicide Squad Black, A.R.G.U.S., Checkmate; formerly Justice League of America, Team 7 | Relatives = Joseph Waller (husband, deceased), Joseph Waller, Jr. (son, deceased), Damita Waller (daughter, deceased), Coretta Waller (daughter), Martin Waller (son), Jessie Waller (son), Claudia Patterson (daughter), Celine Patterson (daughter) , Darmita (granddaughter) | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Washington, D.C.; Belle Reve | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Government Agent; formerly director of A.R.G.U.S. | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = John Ostrander; John Byrne | First = Suicide Squad Vol 4 1 | Death = | Quotation = Good guys. Bad guys. Whatever they are, they are all just one thing to me: assets. | Speaker = Amanda Waller | QuoteSource = Suicide Squad Vol 4 27 | HistoryText = Amanda Waller is a U.S. Government agent renowned for her brutal methods and ruthless approach. She was director of the government agency A.R.G.U.S. but still maintains her leadership over Task Force X, otherwise known as the Suicide Squad. Team 7 During the Parademon invasion which led to the creation of the Justice League, Amanda Waller was an NSA operative, seconded to the Army to assist Military Intelligence in its campaign against the Basilisk terrorist group. Soon afterwards, however, she was recruited into a field team of the secret government research effort called Project Majestic. The team, codenamed "Team 7", was tasked with finding tactics to counter aggressive metahumans, and securing related technologies and knowledge. For four years, Waller served with aplomb, as various of her teammates developed metahuman abilities from their improbable missions. However, on their final mission, the truth was revealed - the team was intended as a means for the U.S. government to gather what it would need to create a metahuman on par with Superman. The newly activated metahuman sank the island nation of Gamorra, which had supported Basilisk, and the team disbanded. Not reporting back to the government out of disgust with the lie of her previous assignment, Waller wound up in Malaysia, spending her days playing pinball in a bar. However, she wound up getting recruited by a CIA team led by Lawrence Duren, who asked her to help them fight a nearby Basilisk operation. Waller agreed, but in the end, she alone walked away from the mission. This tragedy, coupled with her Team 7 experience and the anger of the Duren family, led her to pursue a radical plan - to recruit bad people to do bad things, so that good people would be safe. Forming the Suicide Squad Taking control of the metahuman prison Belle Reve, Amanda Waller learned of Task Force U, and the two specialist task forces that succeeded it. She began profiling the super-criminal inmates. Those that she chose were put through her initiation process and whoever made it through to the end were assigned to Task Force X, which was informally called the Suicide Squad. | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * : Amanda was able to resist the mental persuasion of Maxwell Lord which was previously unheard of. * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Team 7 members Category:Prison Wardens Category:African American